


In Silence are Born Ghosts

by ajremix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between season 6 and 7.  When the EMP activated, all it left behind was emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence are Born Ghosts

He can't-

He can't-

It’s empty.  Everything is empty and silence and things echo in his head when it’s supposed to be full and bursting but now it’s just _quietquietquiet_ and it’s crushing him because the silence is so _heavy_.  His skull is cracked open and the vacuum of space caves it in and echoes and faces are crushing into the empty spaces of his mind.  Voices that weren’t his or theirs but he knew them and it scares him because they won’t stop won’t go away and they haunt him because he knew them and killed them.  The phantoms run through his ears and stream out of his pores like sweat until he’s coated sticky and cold with their blood all over his body and all the time people are coming in and stick him until he’s quiet, until his screams stop blocking out the noise of bullet fire and armor crunching beneath him and each gurgled, final breath.  They force the silence on him and it haunts him with its emptiness and its ghosts and the quiet that hammers in his brain because there’s nothing there anymore, nothing but him and there’s nothing left of him because he had to get rid of himself to make room for them but they’re all gone now, there’s just the open empty, the heavy darkness, the void that crushes and sucks and swirls with the people he used to know and the ways he killed them all and he can’t-

He can't-

He can't-

He can't-

He can't-

He can't- He can't- He can't- He can't-

The people come back with their needle silence and he doesn't know what to do without those voices anymore and he tries to say he needs them, that the silence is killing him and there's ghosts and blood and the smell of death everywhere but he can't remember words and the silence fills his lungs and his throat and there's nothing in there anymore just like there isn't anything in his head and he just-

_He can't_.


End file.
